


Game Over

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Game Over, Gen, Short One Shot, Video Game Mechanics, slight psychological trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: The words haunted him, and he didn't know why. Oneshot.
Kudos: 8





	Game Over

_Game Over_

"Sonic! Sonic!" There was an anguish in the voice that alarmed him greatly.

He tried in vain to reply, to let the blurry image know he'd be okay, but all that came out were groans.

He realized he was numb. So numb, and his breathing was heavy.

But why? Why? He couldn't remember anything before this. He tried desperately to retrieve the memory, but his mind whirled- unreadable.

This blurry yellow and white image, begging for him to be okay, to speak, to move, was all he could focus on.

The vision ended, and his eyes closed.

* * *

He was back on his feet, and back to running like usual. His buddy still by his side, hovering in the air with his tails spinning.

"Come on, buddy, let's go!"

Tails smiled in reply and followed him without question.

The past images stained the back of his mind, but with the present so bright he dismissed it as nightmare. He rarely questioned its existence as a true memory, but when he did he felt dizzy. He avoided thinking about it at all costs, and never asked if Tails remembered.

Though if he ever did, Tails probably would've had the same uneasiness.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

The words engraved into his nightmares, towering over him at his defeat.

Haunting him, forever.


End file.
